1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorated cards and, more particularly, to cards, such as gift or greeting cards which can be customized for design coordination with any item, container, or wrapping paper. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved decorative card, to methods of manufacturing such a card, and to kits for use in creating such cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adhesive-backed labels or the like for a wide variety of purposes is well known in the art. Peel-off addressing labels are common. In addition, greeting cards and gift cards of various types are also well known in the art. A wide variety of attempts have been made in the past to either personalize such cards or to decorate them in a manner as to make them unique. Examples of such gift cards and post cards are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,064; 4,008,852; 4,951,956 and 4,953,780, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference.
While the known aforementioned references illustrate personalized cards, packaging or post cards of various types, none have been utilized to allow the production of base member cards which can be color or design coordinated with every item, container, or with every wrapping paper with which an item or a container may be covered. Furthermore, none teach or provide kits for use in creating such cards.